House Of Pain
by ZettaInverse
Summary: *Secuela a No Te Atrevas A Rechazarme.* Ella está al acecho... Está buscando a su próxima víctima, y tal vez esté mas cerca de lo que tu crees... Ahora mismo podría estar observándote, y no te darías cuenta... ¿Que harías en esta situación? *GORE, TORTURA, MUERTE.*


**Bien… Como ya todos sabrán, hoy es mi cumpleaños y tenía ganas de hacer algo más o menos especial… ¡¿Y hay algo más especial que torturar a alguien hasta morir?!**

**Como ya es costumbre, un par de advertencias…**

**-Decidí cambiar el tipo de narración. Los anteriores estuvieron en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Sakuya, pero este, y todos los demás, estarán en tercera persona.**

**-Voy avisando: Habrá unas cuantas partes subiditas de tono… Bueno, en medio de la tortura.**

**-Por el bien de la continuidad, este fic usará el diseño antiguo de Sakuya.**

**-¿Alguna canción para poner de fondo? "Rosetta Stoned", de Tool.**

**-**_**…Ah, y recae en mi responder a los tan amables mensajes que dejaron en el relato anterior ¿No? Bien, veamos qué opina la gente…**_

_**-kasumi-chi: Está bien, no es mucho problema… Encontré otra forma de entrar. Luces tan tierna cuando duermes… ¿Sabes?**_

_**-Valen Mizukoshi: Después de la promesa que le hice… Puedo asegurarte que no me meteré con él. Si, lo recuperé por cierto… Lo tengo colocado en la repisa, donde puedo verlo cuando quiera.**_

_**-Storie d'amore: No tienes nada por qué pedir disculpas, querida Coral… Espero que a ti y a tu creación les agrade esta secuela. Francamente, esta es de mis favoritas…**_

_**-MissyFuzz: No hay razón por la que deberías temerme… Cuando no estoy "Trabajando" puedo llegar a ser muy agradable, te lo aseguro.**_

_**-Laura Excla Red Racer: Espero que te agrade este también… Mándale saludos a Shin de mi parte.**_

* * *

Haruna Otonashi no era, para nada, una chica cruel. Aunque había oído los oscuros rumores que rodeaban a la infame chica solitaria de su salón de clase, ella prefería mantenerse al margen de todo ese asunto. Aunque le dolía el ver como aquella muchacha era acosada diariamente por las demás chicas, su miedo al abuso era más poderoso que sus deseos de ayudarla. No sabía que era peor: El abuso físico, o los rumores.

Decían muchísimas cosas sobre ella: Algunos dijeron que se colaba en los funerales de desconocidos y les hablaba a sus tumbas en el cementerio. Otros, que buscaba cadáveres de animales para preservarlos y recordarlos, hasta el punto de haber gozado de una oscura colección de arte mórbido. También decían que se presentaba voluntaria para atender a los enfermos y a los moribundos, aunque no con la intención de ayudar, sino para ser testigo de primera mano del fallecimiento de aquellos por los que ya no se podía hacer nada. Básicamente, habían pintado a aquella chica con una imagen de psicópata, una imagen que ahora nunca se podría limpiar. ¿Cómo podrían hacerle eso a otra persona?

A primera vista, la chica parecía de lo más inocente. Aunque Haruna nunca habló con ella, siempre había sentido el deseo de hacerlo. Pero aun así… Había una innegable oscuridad que la rodeaba. Aquella joven criatura se abrazaba a las sombras y rehuía de la compañía de los demás. Ella tampoco buscaba apoyo, y prefería la soledad antes que los grupos grandes. Pero, a pesar de esa oscuridad, aun sentía una muy extraña atracción hacia ella. Era como si algo la arrastrara hacia su presencia, una fuerza que simplemente no sabía explicar. Aunque logró resistirse a esa fuerza, tampoco logró encontrar las respuestas que tanto ansiaba.

Y todo llegó a un punto final con la desaparición de Ichirouta Kazemaru, uno de sus compañeros de clase. Todos notaron su ausencia inmediatamente, el chico era bastante popular después de todo… Y cuando se reveló la noticia de que había fallecido a manos de la misma chica que acosaban, y que además no había sido su primera víctima, el miedo se apoderó de sus vidas. La cantidad de vidas que se había cobrado durante todo el período en el que estuvo activa era simplemente desconcertante… Y aquella persona seguía libre, y podría ir detrás de cualquiera.

Haruna, sin embargo, no estaba tan preocupada sobre eso. Aunque pensaba que era un poco cruel, también era una firme creyente del karma. ¿Por qué no debería pensar que se lo merecían? Acosar a una persona es imperdonable, no importa tus motivos. Definitivamente no se imaginaba para nada que acabaría encontrándose a aquella asesina en serie… Y, mucho menos, acabar siendo una de sus víctimas…

Oh, lo equivocada que estaba… Y, para empeorarlo todo, ni siquiera pudo verla venir.

Todo comenzó cuando recibió una pequeña nota de Yuuka Goenji, la hermana menor de una de las víctimas. Conocía bien a la niña, y cuando se reveló el fallecimiento de su hermano mayor Haruna decidió tratar de "Tomar su lugar", por así decirlo. La trataba como si fuera parte de su familia, se encontraba con ella todos los días al salir de clase… Básicamente, era su hermana. La nota que recibió le pareció muy extraña, ya que le pedía que se encontrara con ella en un lugar alejado de la escuela, y durante horas de clase. La niña definitivamente no parecía el tipo de persona que se saltearía las clases, pero Haruna simplemente pensó que se trataba de un berrinche o algo, y que ya se le pasaría.

Miró a su alrededor cuando ya se estaba alejando al lugar donde la niña la había citado. Las calles estaban vacías… Normal, la gente a esa hora normalmente se encontraba trabajando o en la escuela. Se sentía fuera de lugar, no solo por andar con uniforme a esa hora, sino que también aquel lugar era famoso por ser el sitio donde los chicos… "Rebeldes" se reunían a hacer sus cosas. ¿Qué quería Yuuka de ese lugar? La respuesta era sencilla… En cuanto vio a la niña parada frente a un callejón, su mente le gritó que algo andaba mal. Pensó que debía huir… Pero no lo hizo. Su cariño por Yuuka le ganó.

-"¡Haruna! ¡Por fin llegaste!" Yuuka exclamó con una sonrisa.

-"Yuuka, no deberías saltearte las clases… ¿Para qué me llamaste?" Preguntó la peliazul amablemente, a pesar de haberla regañado.

-"Perdón… ¡Pero mira, encontré algo genial! ¡Tienes que verlo! ¡Por favor!" Y, con esas palabras, la pequeña tomó su mano y la guió dentro del callejón.

Una sensación de peligro inmediatamente se apoderó de la mente de la peliazul. Como era de esperarse, el lugar estaba oscuro y no podía ver el final… Y se alarmó aún más cuando, efectivamente, oyó unos pasos detrás suyo… Quería voltearse a ver. Quería saber quién era esa persona que las seguía… Pero su visión estaba totalmente concentrada en la niña que la guiaba. Cuando esta se detuvo y la soltó, Yuuka se dio la vuelta y la miró con una sonrisa.

-"¡Hola, señorita Sakuya!"

Haruna ni tuvo tiempo de reaccionar: Sintió como alguien la tomaba del cuello por detrás con un brazo y, con la otra mano, colocaba un objeto sobre su nariz. El olor a cloroformo inmediatamente se apoderó de sus fosas nasales, y la peliazul lentamente sintió como perdía la consciencia.

…Sabía que estaba perdida.

En cuanto despertó, no podía sentir nada. Podía oír voces distantes, risitas y el sonido de metal traqueteando en la distancia. No podía ver nada que no fuera el color negro. Haruna parpadeó, y el negro se volvió gris. Siguió parpadeando y su visión se volvió un gris borroso mientras miraba a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación oscura, y la única luz pálida provenía de una ventana que estaba medio bloqueada. Cuando trató de moverse, una oleada de dolor recorrió sus brazos y sus piernas. Miró hacia ambos lados, y vio que unas correas de cuero la mantenían atada firmemente a una mesa. Había notado que se trataba de una mesa de operaciones, ya que la misma estaba hecha de un metal brillante. El hedor a formaldehído invadió sus fosas nasales. Horrorizada, revisó sus memorias.

Estaba con Yuuka.

En un callejón oscuro.

Alguien se escabulló.

Y la desmayaron con cloroformo.

Miró nuevamente a su alrededor, hasta que notó lo que parecía ser una mancha plateada en la distancia, cubierta por las sombras. Se estaba moviendo frenéticamente. Haruna trató de hablar, pero nada salió de su boca. Miró hacia abajo y pasó su lengua por sus labios. O bueno… Lo intentó. No podía mover su lengua. Esta aleteó contra las esquinas de su boca, y su mandíbula colgaba. Comenzó a murmurar y a gemir, temiendo por su vida.

La mancha plateada se movió de su sitio y desapareció entre la oscuridad. Haruna abrió los ojos hasta que le dolieron y movió su cabeza de lado a lado. ¿A dónde se fue? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Acaso… Esa era Sakuya? ¿Por qué querría ir detrás de ella?

-"¡SORPRESA!"

La peliplateada en cuestión se apareció justo frente a ella, con una sonrisa que mostraba los dientes. Lucía un poco diferente, sin embargo… Había abandonado su ya familiar kimono, argumentando que estaba empezando a tener mal olor. Ahora llevaba una camisa azul, una falda negra y una bata de laboratorio blanca. Además, había algo distinto en su rostro… Dos suturas surgían de la comisura de sus labios y llegaban hasta sus orejas, las cuales parecían una sonrisa. Definitivamente no lucía como una persona normal.

-"Bueno Haruna… ¿Cómo estás?" Dijo Sakuya, ahora con un tono de voz calmado. Haruna trató de hablar, pero solo logró murmurar incoherencias nuevamente. "Oh, no te preocupes. Ya se te pasará el efecto." La peliplateada se acercó aún más a su presa. "He estado esperando este momento por muchísimo tiempo, lo creas o no… Siempre me llamaste la atención."

Haruna no entendió nada. Apenas Sakuya salió de su campo de visión, trató de mirar a su alrededor. Además de la mesa y las correas que la mantenían atrapada, no había nada más en la habitación. Miró las correas. Estaban embarradas con algo. Le tomó unos segundos notar el aroma y el líquido rojo que rezumaba de su piel. _Eso no es cuero_, pensó. Trató de tirar de ellas para liberarse, pero estaba atada tan firmemente a la mesa que no podía mover sus extremidades. Podía sentir un sudor frio recorriendo su espalda. Si eso llegaba a ser alguna broma de Yuuka, definitivamente no le parecía divertida.

Sakuya regresó al lado de Haruna. Notó que estaba temblando, y preguntó con preocupación genuina:

-"¿Qué pasa, le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? Bueno, déjame ayudarte…"

Sakuya desapareció nuevamente, y después de unos segundos una explosión de luz blanca proveniente del techo llenó la habitación. Haruna lentamente abrió los ojos y, cuando lo hizo, deseó nunca haberlo hecho.

La vista ante ella era repugnante. Las paredes eran blancas, o al menos parecían serlo, y estaban manchadas de rojo, negro y marrón. Había costras de sangre seca entre las baldosas. En el techo colgaban manojos de intestinos podridos y entrañas que goteaban fluidos sobre recipientes. Había huesos limpios apilados sobre una esquina, que ella suponía que pertenecían a sus anteriores víctimas. En otro lado, había una macabra fila de cabezas humanas. Una de ellas, muy para su horror, era Shuuya Goenji, el hermano mayor de Yuuka. Entonces… ¿Los rumores eran ciertos? ¿De verdad Sakuya era una asesina en serie? ¿Y… Yuuka estaba cooperando con ella?

-"_Oh no, oh no por favor, por favor, dime que no me hará lo mismo, no, no ¡No!" _

Su forcejeo fue aún más intenso, volvió a intentar soltarse de las correas.

-"Awww, vamos Haruna, no estés tan triste… ¡Mira, no estamos solas!"

Sakuya tomó la mesa con ambas manos y la giró hacia el lado de la habitación que estaba detrás de Haruna. La peliazul sintió que la fuerza regresaba a su quijada cuando abrió la boca y soltó un grito ensordecedor al ver aquella cosa. Colgando de una pared estaba el taxidermizado cadáver de Ichirouta Kazemaru. Su piel blanca ahora era demasiado pálida. No tenía dedos y su rostro había sido manipulado en una expresión bizarra. ¿Era una sonrisa? Haruna quedó paralizada y su garganta le dolió.

-"¿Lo ves? No necesitas tener miedo." Sakuya tiró nuevamente de la mesa, regresándola a su posición original.

Haruna babeó un poco, tratando de mirar a Sakuya.

-"S-Sakuya… Sakuya, por favor, déjame ir…" Dijo la peliazul. "Por favor, te juro que no diré ni una palabra sobre esto… Será… ¡Será nuestro secreto! ¡Lo juro!" Haruna estaba desesperada. Sus ojos estaban húmedos.

-"Awww, lo siento Haru, pero ya tengo una asistenta. Yuuka sí que sabe seguir ordenes, y con una sonrisa." Contestó la peliplateada.

Haruna nuevamente sintió el miedo atravesar todo su cuerpo. De repente, sintió que no había escape. Todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado, exceptuando su cabeza. Podría tratar de darle un cabezazo cuando Sakuya se acercara ¿Pero de que serviría? ¿Acaso gritaría por ayuda hasta que Sakuya despierte y la remate? De todas formas, Haruna no era fuerte físicamente. No era su hermano.

-"Sakuya… Sakuya, por favor, te lo ruego…" Volvió a hablar la peliazul. "Si quisieras ser mi amiga… Si me quisieras como yo te quiero, por favor, no me hagas daño. No me hagas más daño del que ya me hiciste…" Rompió en llanto.

-"Awww, no llores…" Contestó Sakuya mientras se acercó a Haruna. Se sentó en el borde de la mesa y limpió las lágrimas de su rostro. Entonces, la tomó de los hombros y la abrazó.

_-"Si. ¡Sí! ¡Funcionó! Sabría que yo no sería-"_

-"…Si lloras arruinarás tu piel, y no quiero que eso suceda."

Sakuya se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia una nevera. Haruna la miró, aun con lágrimas deslizándose sobre su rostro, mientras se hiperventilaba. Tenía que salir de esa mesa y alertar a todo el mundo… Tenía que hacerlo. Volvió a tratar de tirar de las correas, pero estas no cedieron. Ni con todas sus fuerzas logró siquiera ablandarlas. Sakuya se movió lentamente, ignorando los intentos de escape de Haruna. Era obvio que sabía que no podría escapar. Sakuya regresó sujetando lo que parecía ser una bandeja quirúrgica. De esta tomó un enorme cuchillo y lo llevó lentamente a la derecha de su presa.

-"No te preocupes Haru, verás que soy muy buena con las manos…"

Sakuya presionó el cuchillo sobre la muñeca y hundió la hoja en la carne. Haruna gritó mientras el cuchillo cortó la carne alrededor de su mano, dejando un canal rojo entre su mano y el resto de su brazo derecho. Unas cuantas gotas de sangre se escaparon, recorriendo toda su mano hasta gotear sobre la mesa. En cuanto Sakuya terminó, la muñeca de Haruna estaba pelada sobre la base, pero aún estaba unida al brazo gracias a los nervios y a los huesos. Cuando Haruna la vio dejando el cuchillo y sujetando una sierra, comenzó a gritar nuevamente.

-"¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR, NO! ¡AYUDA! ¡ALGUIEN, AYUDEME! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AUXILIO!"

Sus gritos desesperados simplemente divirtieron a Sakuya.

-"Vamos Haruna, luces bastante tonta gritando así. Además…" Palmeó las paredes, haciendo sonidos sordos sobre la superficie. "¡Tengo paredes insonorizadas! Los vecinos duermen a esta hora ¿Sabes? Debo ser considerada."

Sakuya movió la sierra hacia la muñeca de Haruna mientras que la peliazul la movía de lado a lado, haciendo su trabajo imposible. Sakuya dejó a un lado la sierra y la miró.

-"¡No te dejaré! ¡No te dejaré!" Gritó Haruna.

Sakuya pensó que no tenía otra elección. Se movió alrededor de la mesa y colocó otra correa de cuero por el medio. Colocó una parte sobre la cabeza de Haruna, y otra sobre el brazo en el que estaba trabajando. Luego, la ató a un mecanismo. Haruna cerró la boca tan violentamente que no tuvo tiempo de guardar su lengua. La mordaza la obligó a morderse la punta. Sintió el picazón de su carne cortándose mientras su boca empezó a llenarse de sangre.

-"Mucho mejor." Dijo Sakuya con una sonrisa.

Volvió a sujetar la sierra y la llevó nuevamente a la muñeca derecha, colocando los dientes sobre la base. Haruna sintió que el metal frio de la hoja se convirtió en fuego cuando Sakuya comenzó a aserruchar el hueso. Al principio no dolió tanto, pero entonces los dientes comenzaron a cortar los nervios y los tendones. Haruna gorgoteó a través de su mordaza mientras sangre goteaba desde su lengua y bajaba por su garganta. Quería gritar. El dolor siguió golpeando su cerebro mientras Sakuya seguía cortando su mano.

Cuando Sakuya se detuvo, solo estaba por la mitad del hueso. Entonces unió la mano con la suya y dulcemente dijo:

-"…Que esto de inicio a nuestra amistad."

Arrancó la mano fuertemente, rompiendo el hueso con un fuerte sonido agrietado. Haruna gritó a través de su mordaza mientras su garganta gorgoteaba una combinación entre sangre y saliva. Sakuya se alejó un poco de Haruna mientras el agujero donde solía estar su mano desparramaba sangre sobre la mesa. Entrelazó los dedos de su propia mano con los de la mano amputada.

-"Yo también te quiero."

Haruna se estaba perdiendo. Su visión se volvió borrosa y sintió los fríos dedos de la inconsciencia posarse sobre su mente. Pero antes de poder desmayarse sintió algo muy frio golpear su cabeza. Volvió a ver a Sakuya, que estaba sujetando un balde.

-"¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡No puedes dormirte! Todavía es muy temprano." Dijo Sakuya. "¿Dónde está la diversión en que te duermas?"

Haruna miró al lugar donde antes estaba su mano. Se sintió enferma al ver nada allí, salvo un chorro de sangre. Toda su vida giraba en torno a esa mano… Su escritura, su cocina, todo se había ido. No podría escribir ni cocinar nunca más. Sakuya se acercó y la liberó de la mordaza. Haruna escupió sangre y saliva por todo el piso, dejando una mancha roja sobre sus labios.

-"Awww ¿Estás triste?" Preguntó Sakuya, descartando la mano casualmente sobre la mesa. "De hecho, estaba esperando que me des unos consejos…"

-"¿C-C-C-Consejos? ¿Sobre qué?" Preguntó Haruna lamiéndose los labios y escupiendo más sangre.

-"Bueno…"

Sakuya se acercó más a Haruna, frotando su mano sobre su mejilla. Haruna tembló bajo el toque de Sakuya, asqueada. El simple toque y el repentino cambio en su percepción le repugnaba. Haruna miró hacia otro lado mientras Sakuya acariciaba su rostro y limpiaba la sangre que surgía de sus labios.

-"Siempre quise aprender a cocinar…" Dijo Sakuya. "Pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Mis pastelillos son lo único que me salió bien…"

-"Oh, oh S-S-Sakuya, puedo… A-A-Ayudarte a aprender… Te enseñaré c-c-como hacer algo muy delicioso…" Dijo Haruna, la desesperación obvia en su voz. "Si me d-d-d-dejas ir, te juro que aprenderemos juntas… S-S-Será de lo mejor… ¿Si?" Agregó entre jadeos.

-"¡Oh, Haruna, no seas tonta! Te arranqué la mano, no volverás a cocinar nada."

Haruna dejó que las palabras surtieran efecto. No podía recordar cual era la última comida que había preparado, pero ya no importaba. Nunca se iba a recuperar de la mutilación. El dolor que sentía era tanto, que no podía concentrarse en nada más. Pero Sakuya siguió hablando.

-"¡Pero no importa, aun puedes ayudarme!"

-"¿C-Como?" Preguntó, antes de entrar en cólera. "¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿Cómo es que voy a ayudarte?!"

-"Fácil." Contestó la peliplateada. "¡Puedes darme los ingredientes!"

Pasó su mano por la piel de Haruna. Tenía una piel muy suave. El toque de esta bajo su mano era tan delicado, que Sakuya no pudo ocultar un gemido de placer. Haruna se quejó mientras trataba nuevamente de soltarse de las correas, apretando los dientes. Estas no cedían, y su piel se estaba volviendo roja en las zonas alrededor de las mismas. Haruna volvió a mirar a Sakuya, quien estaba pasando sus manos por su estómago.

-"Mmhmm, Haruna…" Y las siguientes palabras las dijo lamiendo sus labios. "Me encanta tu piel."

Haruna tembló de miedo mientras Sakuya se alejó para buscar otra herramienta de su bandeja quirúrgica. Con reflejos innaturales, Sakuya tiró de la correa de cuero de antes sobre su cabeza, dejando la parte de atrás expuesta. Su cabello tenía sus raíces llenas de sudor, pero aun lucía brillante y fabuloso. Sakuya lo hinchó un poco.

-"¡Oh, Haruna, tu cabello es el que toda chica desearía! Siempre quise tenerlo como tú."

Haruna cerró los ojos mientras su respiración se intensificaba. Su respiración rápida y rasposa, y a través de sus dientes, la mareó. El pánico se apoderó de ella y manchó el resto de su cuerpo con sudor. Con su pecho subiendo y bajando fuera de control, le rogó a Sakuya que se detuviera.

-"Sakuya, por favor no. ¡No!" Su voz se quebró. "¡Puedo arreglar tu cabello para que sea como el mío! ¡Puedo teñirlo! ¡Podemos ir juntas a la peluquería para que te lo corten igual que el mío! ¡Pero por favor, no me escalpes! ¡Por favor! ¡POR FAVOR, NO!"

Sakuya no respondió a los ruegos de Haruna, solo dijo:

-"Supongo que usar un escalpelo sería la mejor opción. Supongo que te voy a escalpar… ¿No?" Dijo Sakuya fríamente.

Con esas palabras, Sakuya hundió la hoja del escalpelo sobre la línea del cabello de Haruna. El dolor no era tan intenso como el que sintió en su mano, pero de todas formas logró cortar su respiración. Haruna se sofocó y su garganta hizo un silencioso grito de agonía, que ella emitió en forma de un tosido. La hoja, fría y filosa, cortó la piel y debajo de su cabello. Sakuya lo llevó a través de la base del cuello y luego hacia arriba nuevamente.

-"Ahora… ¡Vamos a salvarte de este malvado cabello!" Exclamó la peliplateada.

-"No… ¡No, no, no! ¡NO! ¡SAKUYA, NO! ¡LO QUE SEA, MENOS ESO! ¡POR FAVOR, BASTA! ¡BASTA, SAKUYA!"

Sakuya no le prestó atención a los gritos, y tomó el cabello por las puntas. Cuando tiró, todo el cuerpo de Haruna se bloqueó cuando el dolor recorrió su espina dorsal. El cabello salió con un fuerte sonido rasgado, y un torrente de sangre oscura cubrió el rostro de ambas chicas. Sonó como tela siendo desgarrada. A Haruna le sorprendió más el ruido que el dolor. Sus pulmones le dolían muchísimo y su garganta estaba seca, causándole jadeos y espasmos. Sentía como si su cabeza se quemara. No podía hablar. Tragó la poca saliva que le quedaba solo para hiperventilarse de nuevo.

-"Oh, mira qué bonito… ¡La, la, la, la!"

Cuando Sakuya se apareció frente a ella, usando su propio cabello como si fuera una peluca, Haruna no pudo contener el vómito. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y vomitó sobre el suelo, la bilis quemando su garganta por lo amargo que estaba.

Sakuya descartó el cabello junto a la mano, y se movió fuera de la visión de Haruna. La hemorragia estaba causando que la ex-peliazul perdiera la concentración. Todo lo que estaba sobre sus piernas se volvió borroso. No podía ver los detalles de las mesas, y la bandeja quirúrgica solo era una mancha gris. Sakuya le habló desde detrás.

-"Oh, vamos a preparar algo muy delicioso. Mi papá nunca me dejaba cocinar antes de que me echaran de casa ¿Sabes? ¡Eso me ponía muy triste! ¡Y no solo eso, todos los días eran tristes! ¿Tienes idea de lo que dijo mi papá antes de morir? Me dijo que soy una vergüenza. Eso es lo último que me dijo: Eres una desgraciada." Sakuya volvió frente a Haruna. Ahora llevaba una pequeña máscara que cubría su boca y su nariz, y había atado su cabello plateado en una coleta. "Ahí fue cuando aprendí a decir 'Hola' y 'Adiós' como si fuera la última vez que verás a esa persona. Trata bien a tus seres queridos, así no morirás sintiéndote mal. Sé que mi papá se sintió mal cuando murió. Yo también me sentí mal." Por un segundo pareció deprimida, pero luego volvió a sonreír y le preguntó algo a Haruna que causó que su corazón se hunda aún más. "¿Y qué fue lo último que tú le dijiste a tus seres queridos? ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Qué fue lo último que le dijiste a Yuuto?"

Los labios de Haruna temblaron mientras trató de recordar. Esa mañana se había despertado más temprano de lo normal para poder ir sola a la escuela. Su hermano había estado más apegado de lo normal desde que se reveló lo de las desapariciones, pensando que ella podría ser una víctima… Y por eso, esa misma mañana se habían peleado.

-"…L-L-Le dije que… T-T-Tenga un buen día y… Q-Q-Que lo vería al salir de clases…"

Sakuya le sonrió, aceptando las acciones de su "Amiga"

-"Awww, que tierno. ¿Le dijiste que lo querías?"

Haruna sabía que sí. Siempre lo hacía. Yuuto, sin embargo, no le respondía. Esta vez, solo deseaba haber oído a su hermano decir "Te quiero".

-"S-Si…"

-"¿Algo más?"

Haruna sintió algo nuevo en su interior: Desprecio por Sakuya. La miró, y no hizo ningún esfuerzo en ocultar su enojo.

-"L-Le di un… A-Abrazo."

-"¡Eso es muy dulce, Haru! ¿Ves? Tu hermano siempre te recordará sabiendo que lo querían. Yo, sin embargo, viviré sabiendo que mi papi nunca me amó. Pero bueno, está bien. Todavía las tengo a ti y a Yuuka… Bueno, a ti por un par de minutos."

Sakuya rebuscó entre la bandeja y tomó algo grande y circular. Era un espejo.

-"Tienes que verte Haru, nunca te vista tan única."

Sakuya acercó el espejo para que Haruna se viera, mientras que ella solo cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo. La piel en su cabeza ardió mientras giró la cabeza. No quería ver su reflejo. Sabía que iba a ser espantosa y repugnante. No quería abandonar el mundo con esa imagen suya.

-"¡No!" Exclamó. "¡No lo haré! ¡Déjame en paz, maldita _**loca**_! ¡Déjame en paz!"

De más está decir que a Sakuya no le hizo ni pizca de gracia oír _**la palabra**_. Acercó aún más el espejo, y golpeó a Haruna fuertemente con el marco.

-"¡MIRA!" Gritó furiosa. "¡MIRA! ¡O te juro que te cortaré los párpados!"

Haruna consideró la posibilidad, ya que iba a morir de todas formas. Al final, decidió no agregar más sufrimiento a su miseria. Abrió su ojo derecho lentamente y, cuando vio el reflejo, abrió ambos ojos y ahogó un grito. Su cabeza estaba pelada. Su brazo derecho tenía un agujero profundo en donde antes estaba su mano.

-"Donde…" Murmuró. "¿…Dónde están?"

-"Ah, bueno, una parte tuya está por aquí." Sakuya apuntó hacia la mesa. "¡Y la otra está justo aquí!" Agregó, acariciando a Haruna. "¡Pero no por mucho tiempo!"

Sakuya descartó el espejo y se movió nuevamente, buscando otra cosa. Haruna solo quería limpiar la sangre de su cabeza y hundirla en un balde de agua fría. Quería escapar y arreglarse. Cuando Sakuya regresó, no pudo evitar pensar si eso era lo que todas las personas que estuvieron antes en su lugar tuvieron que soportar. Sakuya estaba sujetando lo que parecía ser un vaso con agua.

-"¡Bebe!" Dijo Sakuya con una sonrisa.

-"No."

-"Bebe, o te vas a deshidratar. ¡Vamos!" Insistió Sakuya, con una sonrisa aún más grande.

Haruna pensó que no tenía elección. Si no lo hacía probablemente Sakuya la obligaría a hacerlo, así que decidió no castigarse a sí misma aún más. Haruna abrió la boca y Sakuya vertió los contenidos del vaso dentro. Aunque recibía bien el sentimiento de un líquido fresco, este todavía sabía mal, con una mezcla entre agrio y dulce.

-"¿Te gusta? ¡Es agua de las cloacas!"

Haruna sintió que su estomagó se revolvió nuevamente, y comenzó a toser y escupir. Otra oleada de vómito subió por su garganta mientras devolvía el líquido que acababa de beber. El vómito asqueroso salpicó hacia los pies de Sakuya, pero a ella no le importó para nada. Dejó el vaso sobre la bandeja y tomó una botella que contenía un líquido amarillo. Haruna reconoció el poderoso aroma a Aceite de Linaza. Sakuya apretó la botella sobre el estómago de Haruna y sobre sus piernas. Haruna se sacudió tratando de hacer el trabajo de Sakuya más difícil, pero el olor entró por su nariz y eso causó que se maree. Sakuya siguió frotando el contenido de la botella sobre la piel de Haruna hasta que ella se sintió aceitosa en su estómago, su pecho y su retaguardia. El aceite se juntaba con la sangre, haciendo que su piel se vuelva resbalosa.

-"Dejaré que tu piel absorba el aceite, y ya terminaremos." Dijo Sakuya mientras tiraba la botella.

La peliplateada se dio la vuelta y tomó otra cosa de la bandeja. Haruna abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a Sakuya sujetando una enorme jeringa. Esta estaba llena de un líquido transparente. Sakuya se acercó e inyectó la jeringa justo sobre la ingle. Vació los contenidos dentro de Haruna, y ella sintió que su estómago se retorcía.

-"Es un agente paralizante." Dijo Sakuya. "Obviamente va a paralizar tus piernas mientras que tus nervios se mantendrán activos."

La respiración de Haruna se intensificó mientras que Sakuya solo se sentó en el suelo, esperando pacientemente a que el suero surtiera efecto. Después de unos minutos, se levantó y la golpeó un par de veces para asegurarse de que no había reflejo muscular. Después de un par de golpes, Sakuya sujetó las correas de cuero que mantenían la pierna atada, y las removió. Haruna pensó que esa era una buena oportunidad para patear a su depredadora…

Pero su pierna no se movió.

Se quedó allí, tirada sobre la mesa de operaciones mientras colgaba del borde sin vida. Sakuya la sujetó y la colocó nuevamente sobre la mesa para luego sujetarla con ambas manos.

-"¡Ah, mucho mejor!" Dijo. "Tuve muchísimos problemas cuando quise hacer esto con Kaze, tuve que electrocutarlo para asegurarme de que se quedara quieto. Por suerte no tendré que hacerte lo mismo a ti."

Sakuya volvió a la bandeja. Haruna intentó fútilmente mover su pierna. Era imposible. También podía sentir que su otra pierna se había adormecido, aunque todavía podía sentir el aceite chorreando a través de esta. Sakuya regresó con un par de alicates en una mano, y un martillo en la otra. En la punta de los alicates yacía un clavo ardiente que brillaba de un color blanco.

-"N-No…" Murmuró Haruna.

Sakuya fue directo hacia su pierna y colocó el clavo sobre la costura entre la pierna y el pie. El calor quemó la piel y liberó una fuerte peste que invadió toda la habitación.

-"Sakuya, por favor. ¡Por favor! ¡No! ¡NO!"

Sakuya levantó el martillo y lo bajó tan fuerte que una mitad entera del clavo se enterró en la piel de Haruna. El hueso hizo un fuerte crujido y se separó de la pierna con tendones y sangre aun conectándolos. Haruna gritó tan fuerte, que su voz se convirtió en un chillido de angustia. No se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo mientras Sakuya seguía martillando hasta que el hueso se quebró y el pie se separó de la pierna. Sin siquiera pestañear, Sakuya se movió hacia la otra pierna y repitió el mismo proceso: Remover la correa, buscar un nuevo clavo, martillarlo dentro de la pierna de Haruna y remover el pie completamente. Haruna gorgoteó en el charco de sangre que se había formado en su garganta cuando sintió salirse su otro pie. Sakuya tomó ambos pies, y los dejó junto a las demás partes que había removido.

-"De todas formas los zapatos te quedaban mal." Comentó Sakuya. "Bueno, ahora vamos a lo que de verdad nos interesa."

Sakuya tomó un cuchillo limpio de la bandeja y fue hacia el estómago de Haruna. Con una precisión aterradora hizo una incisión sobre la entrepierna de Haruna que rodeó su cintura, pasando por sus piernas y sus glúteos. Sakuya hizo más cortes, cada uno dentro de las piernas de Haruna. La víctima ya no sentía nada. Todo su cuerpo no era más que una pila de agonía, eso ya no agregaba más dolor.

-"Vaya, mírate nada más… Haruna, estás hecha un desastre." Sakuya dijo con un tono burlón. "¿No sabes que la parte de arriba tiene que hacer juego con la de abajo?"

Sakuya volvió hacia la bandeja, y tomó una nueva jeringa. Inyectó los contenidos en el cuello de Haruna, los cuales rápidamente paralizaron la parte de arriba. Sakuya removió las correas y volvió a tomar el cuchillo que había usado antes. Los ojos de Haruna estaban húmedos y con un pequeño rastro rojo que provenía desde arriba.

-"Awww, Haruna…" La peliplateada acercó su rostro al de Haruna y la besó en la mejilla. Pasó su mano por la otra mientras le sonreía. "Al menos no estás sola ¿Eh? Te irás junto a una amiga. No todo el mundo puede decir eso." Sakuya bajó al pecho. "Al menos mi padre no."

Haruna siguió a Sakuya con la mirada mientras su cabeza sin cabello reposaba sobre la mesa, sus orejas manchadas de sangre y aceite. Sakuya movió el cuchillo con delicadeza, todo para darle a Haruna una última muestra de su afecto.

-"Todo esto me recuerda a una canción… Te la cantaré mientras trabajo ¿Si?"

Sakuya enterró el cuchillo en la axila de Haruna. La víctima gritó nuevamente, sus gritos ya no sonaban como los de una humana sino los de un animal agonizante mientras Sakuya cantaba suavemente.

_Una madre canta una canción de cuna para un niño  
En algún momento en el futuro el niño se vuelve salvaje  
Y todos sus nervios sienten algún tipo de energía. _

Sakuya movió la hoja hasta el cuello mientras la trazaba sobre las costillas, la hoja rasgando el hueso.

_Un paseo por el bosque y voy a intentar  
Algo bajo los árboles, que te hizo llorar  
Es tan erótico cuando se te corre el maquillaje. _

Sakuya quitó la hoja del cuerpo de Haruna e hizo una segunda incisión sobre el esternón. La hoja hizo el sonido de uñas en una pizarra hasta que esta se conectó con la parte despellejada en el estómago de Haruna.

_Tengo el cableado suelto dentro de mi cabeza  
Tengo libros que nunca he leído  
Tengo secretos en mi cobertizo del jardín  
Tengo una cicatriz donde todos mis impulsos sangraron  
Tengo gente debajo de mi cama  
Tengo un lugar donde todos mis sueños están muertos  
Nada conmigo hacia tus ojos negros. _

Sakuya llevó el cuchillo hasta los hombros de Haruna e hizo un corte circular sobre cada uno antes de hacer un corte vertical que le llegaba hasta los antebrazos. Se tomó un momento para pasar su mano sobre su piel por última vez.

_Unos cuantos minutos conmigo dentro de mí furgoneta  
Deben ser tan hermosos si podemos  
Siento algo posesionándose de mí._

Sakuya tiró el cuchillo, ya no lo necesitaba. Corrió hacia la bandeja y tomó una hoja circular. La enterró bajo las costillas de Haruna y cortó los músculos para solar la piel.

_Tengo el cableado suelto dentro de mi cabeza  
Tengo libros que nunca he leído  
Tengo secretos en mi cobertizo del jardín…_

Sakuya dejó la hoja circular sobre la mesa y se alejó a ver a Haruna. Todavía estaba respirando, su pecho moviéndose de arriba abajo en rápida sucesión y sus ojos mirando hacia arriba en un estado catatónico. Sakuya suspiró aliviada mientras tomaba ambas solapas de piel entre sus manos y las tiró fuertemente. La piel salió de las costillas de Haruna, dejando su torso de un perturbador color rojo y blanco. Haruna gritó sorprendida al ver sus propios pulmones a través de sus huesos. Sakuya tiró hasta que el pecho de su víctima estaba totalmente despellejado. Tiró los grandes pedazos de piel, que parecían un chaleco, junto al resto.

… _Tengo una cicatriz donde todos mis impulsos sangraron__  
__Tengo gente debajo de mi cama__  
__Tengo un lugar donde todos mis sueños están muertos__  
__Nada conmigo hacia tus ojos negros._

Sakuya dio un paso adelante para ver a Haruna sobre la mesa. Del cuello para abajo, el cuerpo de Haruna era rojo y gelatinoso con pequeñas manchas rosas. Del cuello para arriba era totalmente blanca, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana.

Todavía estaba viva, pero no por mucho. Sakuya tomó una jeringa más, y la inyectó en el pecho de Haruna. Descartó la jeringa vacía y tomó un cuchillo aún más grande mientras se acercaba a la cabeza de su víctima.

-"¡Bueno, ya casi terminamos!" Había una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. "Solo debo vaciar tu cuerpo, y ya está."

Haruna abrió los ojos horrorizada mientras trataba de hablar. Sus constantes gritos habían secado su garganta, por lo cual no podía decir ni una palabra. Tragando saliva y jadeando, logró murmurar un par de palabras.

-"S-S-Sakuya…"

-"¿Si?" Contestó la peliplateada sonriente.

Mil pensamientos surcaban la cabeza de Haruna. Quería irse a casa. Quería irse a dormir. Quería despertar de esa pesadilla, si es que era una pesadilla. Quería rogarle a Sakuya que se detenga. Quería arreglarse, o al menos beber algo, no importaba si era agua de las cloacas. Quería que esto acabe. Quería ver a su hermano por última vez. Su hermano. Yuuto.

-"P-Prométeme… P-Prométeme q-que… N-No le harás e-esto a mi hermano…"

Por primera vez desde que comenzó su trabajo, Sakuya perdió su sonrisa. Era un pedido extraño. No, no era un pedido… Era una promesa. Haruna era su "Amiga". Claro, tenía que matarla y destriparla, pero aun la quería. Eso sí que se lo tomaba muy en serio. Una promesa es una promesa. Dejó el cuchillo.

-"Lo prometo." Dijo solemnemente.

Sakuya volvió a tomar el cuchillo mientras se dirigía a sus piernas. Haruna recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa, disfrutando las últimas bocanadas de aire que jamás respiraría. Pasó su lengua sobre sus dientes mientras sintió una presión entre sus piernas. El cuchillo. Todo se ralentizó. Haruna miró hacia abajo para ver a Sakuya haciendo una incisión sobre su estómago. Tenía la forma de la letra I. Sakuya habló, pero Haruna no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía. Cortó los conductos y los tendones que mantenían a los órganos en su lugar. Los removió uno a uno y los descartó sobre un balde. Haruna dejó caer su cabeza mientras sentía como su vida se le escapaba.

Se sintió rara. Pensó que sería mucho más macabro, que la aterraría. Después de casi una hora de tortura sostenida, mutilación y abuso psicológico, Haruna recibió la pacifica sensación. Todo a su alrededor se volvió negro. Lo último que vio fue el rellenado cadáver de Kazemaru. El último pensamiento que surcó su mente fue "_Oh, dulce final…"_ y lo último que sintió fue el cuchillo de Sakuya yendo detrás de sus orejas y cortando su cuello.

Y allí fue cuando se fue.

* * *

"¡Señorita Sakuya, ya llegué!" La voz de Yuuka resonó por toda la habitación. Aún estaba vestida con su uniforme, y parecía que había corrido hasta el lugar apenas salió de la escuela. Tenía muchísimas ganas de unirse a su maestra, pero lo que se encontró fue decepcionante ya que ya había terminado. "Awww, yo quería ayudar…" Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-"Vaya Yuuka, lo siento mucho… Mira, te prometo que para la próxima estarás a mi lado durante todo el proceso ¿Si?" Le aseguró la peliplateada. "Además, para la próxima tengo planeado algo muy especial… Haremos una fiesta."

-"¿Una fiesta? ¡Genial!" La pequeña había recobrado su alegría. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?"

-"Claro que sí, limpia un poco la mesa, yo me encargo de guardarlo todo. No queremos decepcionar a Nagumo, Suzuno y Hiroto ¿No?"

* * *

…**Y se acabó.**

**¿Les gustó tanto como los anteriores? Espero que si ^^**

**Y si, como oyeron bien: El próximo fic no tendrá una víctima, ni siquiera tendrá dos. ¡Serán tres! Oh, esto será divertido…**

**¡Hasta otra!**


End file.
